


Bless the Father, Bless the Son

by nerdygaycas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, i'll be rotting in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygaycas/pseuds/nerdygaycas
Summary: Credence calls Graves 'daddy' for the first time, and Graves couldn't be more in love with the boy.





	

This thing they’ve been doing lately is quite the novelty for both of them, it’s thrilling and exhilarating and it brings a sharp edge of danger to their private life, taboo as it already is.

Both the no-maj world and the wizarding community are intolerant of romantic proclivities between men. It’s immoral, sinful, distasteful.  For two men to be living together, to be so close to one another, is to invite aberration.

They’ve gotten past that though, not everyone will treat them with scorn. At least not the people who really matter.

But there’s another part they cannot openly share, not even with their friends. Another side of the prism they are, wherein light shines only in the haven that is Graves’ apartment.

After coming home from work, tired and anxious, Percival Graves will come to the loving embrace of Credence. They will kiss until their lips are red and swollen, their bodies heated with arousal, and Credence will whisper:

“Welcome home, daddy”.

It’s wrong, oh Merlin, it’s so wrong. But nothing can give him more pleasure than those five letters pronounced by Credence, tongue playing with the two simple syllables.

 

It sent a jolt of electricity down Graves’ spine the first time he heard it. He thought Credence had done it on purpose, out of sarcasm, for him being so stern with the house rules and the use of magic outside where others could see. The boy had gotten quite a little mouthy, but how he loved it.

It was proof he was getting better, not so nervous and insecure about everything.

“Is that the best you can do?” – he retorted with a grin on his face, a single brow lifted at the insolence.

Two could play this game of feigned passive-aggressiveness and ill-mannered remarks.

But Credence had turned an embarrassing shade of pink, his frame curled in on itself so familiar to how he was when they first met. Jittery and frightened.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Graves” – his breathing was fast-paced and uneven, his eyes were starting to water, fists clenched tightly.

Graves sensed his distress and mentally kicked himself for his lack of tact.

“Hey, no, no. Shhh, it’s okay” – his hands cupping the boy’s face. A couple tears had already made their debut wetting his cheeks.

Credence would not stop crying now, his little sobs against Graves’ neck as the older man wrapped him in his arms, rubbing a hand over his back in an attempt to sooth away the discomfort and the shame.

“Come, let’s sit.”

Graves took Credence by the hand and guided him to an armchair. He sat first, and then pulled Credence down to sit on his lap.

Physical intimacy was no stranger to them, they’d gone as far as kissing, and rather passionately so. But beyond that point lay territory, that for some reason remained unexplored.

Credence sat sideways, cradled like a small child on his father’s lap.

“Now tell me, why were you crying?” – he’d be lying if he said he didn’t recognize the painful similarities of their relationship to… well. Him the parental figure, always caring and protective, Credence the one who needed guidance and assistance, but most of all, affection.

“It’s just… “– Credence was fiddling with his own fingers, gaze down, cheeks still flushed red.

“You can tell me, dear boy. You know I don’t judge.” – he pressed a kiss to Credence’s shoulder, his hand petting his knee.

“It’s just… I’ve never had a father. And you- you’re the closest thing I have to a father”

Graves nodded, contradictory feelings boiling inside of him. If Credence saw him only as a father then all his feelings would go unrequited and while all he wanted was to make Credence happy, it still disheartened him.

They stayed silent for some more time, the fire crackling in the chimney, the noise outside on the streets dying down by the minute.

“But it’s different.” – uttered Credence, and it was like his voice had cut the string of tension that was tying them together.

“Different how?” – asked Graves, genuinely curious, but trying to keep all hope locked away.

Credence was playing with the collar of his shirt now, face still covered by the saline dampness, but not crying anymore.

“I like you. So much, Mr. Graves. So much I want to… _do things_ with you. Things no son would want of his father.”

A hot feeling was blooming inside Graves at the whispered confession.

“And what is it that you want, my boy?”

Credence looked up at him, eyes shadowed by wet lashes, and it was such a heavenly view Graves could’ve believed a god existed and it was but the boy cocooned in his lap.

“You. All of you”

Graves had no longer reign of the desire that had started to spread, like a disease, in every cell of his body, and that was denser there where his body touched Credence’s.

He lunged forward capturing Credence’s lips in his own, biting at the tender skin until a pained cry escaped the boy. He felt Credence turn around slightly to better face him, and in no time he was being straddled by long, slim legs. Pressed against his clothed hard cock was Credence, grinding his hips in a rhythmic motion, slow and focused, obliging.

“Say it, Credence” – he was drunk on the kissing, the grinding, the ecstasy of it all.

“Say what?” – asked the boy, his hips undulating so good Graves wondered how it’d feel were they naked in bed together, his cock up the boy’s ass as the boy rode him through the night. The thought had him leaking from his shaft.

“You know what, Credence. Say it or we stop this right here” – it was a risky chance, one that he couldn’t afford to lose, but he took it all the same.

Credence stopped rocking his hips, and bit his lower lip. His eyes were heavily hooded, the darkness of his irises deeper than ever. When voice came out of his mouth it was a strangled sound, a breathy moan pulled into words by sheer want.

“I want you, _daddy_. Please don’t stop”

Graves grunted at that, and it was so primal, the sound of a predator about to devour its prey.

He went for Credence’s mouth once again, the room spinning around them as he apparated them into the bedroom. It was an intoxicating sensation, being held from the abyss by a pair of lips melting against his.

“And what shall I call you, Credence, hmm?” – he said as he trailed kisses down the boy’s neck, sucking at the skin so hard it was sure to leave marks.

The younger man was squirming under Graves’ ministrations, the buzz of pleasure thrumming all through his body leaving him wanting more and more every time.

“My boy, my sweet boy, my love?”

Graves palmed at the front of the boy’s trousers, giving the heated skin a gentle squeeze, and doing it again to elicit another whimper from him.

“How about little one, do you like that?”

Credence was on fire, and burning with Mr. Graves felt so, so good he never wanted it to stop. He could hear his own pitiful sounds, and to his surprise that excited him even more. Knowing that the man could undo him to such lengths fascinated him to no end. He hoped he could someday do the same for Mr. Graves. For his _daddy_.

“Can I?” – asked Graves, wanting the boy’s permission to get rid of the clothes that prevented him from touching the boy as he deserved.

Credence nodded frantically, it would’ve been comical if they weren’t so crazed with desire.

Graves made quick work of undressing Credence and laying him on the bed. For himself he only got rid of the coat, the vest and the shoes, leaving the shirt and trousers on. Who mattered was Credence, his own pleasure could wait.

Wandlessly he used a spell to produce an oil that would smooth the slide of skin against skin, and enhance the boy’s sensation.

He watched enraptured the arch of Credence’s back as he stroked the shaft with deft pace, quickening the motion of his fist, and slowing it down only when the skin below Credence’s navel tightened indicating his urgent need for release.

Graves fondled the boy’s testicles, and was delighted at the loud cry that Credence proffered. He was a silent one, Graves discovered. Only involuntary sounds came out of his mouth, his pleasure too large to be contained and seeping out of him in a series of whimpers and moans and yelps. Graves was greedy, he wanted to hear them all, wanted them all for his own ears. No one but him had the right to listen to Credence becoming undone under his daddy’s touch.

And oh, Merlin!

To call himself such, to have the boy’s permission to do so. He’d never wanted kids, they were too much of a hassle and he had more important things to occupy his time with. But this opportunity Credence had offered him on a silver platter was nothing short of a blessing, absolute and pure.

He glanced at Credence once again. Beautiful Credence who was biting his lip again, trying to suppress his sounds but doing a rather poor job of it.

Graves felt daring suddenly. He wanted to break him, to corrupt him, to be the first and last to defile his body with the sin that was their love.

Skillfully he produced more of that oil between his fingers and gently circled his finger over the boy’s puckered hole.

Credence was so, so close. If Graves’ hand wasn’t holding the base of his cock he would’ve come long time ago, but as things were he was at the man’s mercy, and he was cherishing every agonizing second of it.

Graves saw the boy’s thighs trembling and decided to give him a bit more to moan about.

“Shh, shh, relax. Daddy’s here”

The boy calmed down a little after that, and Graves was so incredibly happy he could bring comfort just by pronouncing a few words, the right words. He’d never felt so lucky.

His finger began caressing at the tight muscle with bolder motions, and after what felt like forever the ring was finally starting to yield under his touch, the digit being swallowed by the hot embrace of the boy’s tight ass.

Graves pumped his finger in and out, the slide of oil and skin proving too much for Credence to handle as he was soon writhing on the bed, his throat hoarse by now.

 _Time to wrap this up_ , thought Graves. As much as he wanted to stretch this moment into infinity, he heavily suspected this was Credence’s first… anything. Besides, he wanted the boy to ask for another round, hopefully one that would give his own cock a little action too.

“Is this what you wanted daddy to do, my sweet boy?”

“Yes, yes. I love this so much, daddy!”

Graves smirked, ready to put the cherry on top.

“What if I do this, do you like this too, _baby boy_?” – he could only hear Credence’s loud shriek as he wrapped his lips around the boy’s leaking cock, tongue lapping at the slit.

And then hot streams of cum were running down his throat, his finger still buried inside Credence’s hole as it clenched around it.

When Credence was no longer a quivering mess, he retracted his finger carefully from the tight muscle, and with a pop of his mouth he let go of the softening member, placing wet kisses over it and all the way up Credence’s belly, his chest, his neck, finally landing on his mouth, the tanginess of the boy’s release still strong on his tongue.

“Did you like that, baby boy?”

Credence was all giggles and shy smiles but he looked radiant, joy lighting him from the inside.

 “Yes, daddy”

And it was as if all the pieces had finally fallen into place. All the horror they’d been through was finally worth it because they’d found their own little paradise right inside these four walls. In a city that rejected them they were defying each and every rule, redefining their reality in the sanctity of their union.

“I love you, Credence”

“I love you too, daddy”

**Author's Note:**

> oh yesss, finally wrote some smut about these two, daddy kink no less!!! I regret nothing, nothing at all.  
> *fans self*
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [ elvishflower ](http://elvishflower.tumblr.com/)


End file.
